


One Man Show

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is caught in a compromising position by his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Show

I knew that I shouldn’t be doing it. I would have been fucking pissed if I would have caught him watching me like I was watching him, but I couldn’t help myself. It was mesmerizing. He was mesmerizing. I couldn’t have pulled my eyes from the crack in the door if I wanted to and I didn’t want to. The sun shining in the window glinted off the silver of his arm, his metal fingers wrapped around his thick cock as he lazily slid it up and down. I knew this was a total asshole roommate move but I was completely glued to this spot.   
We hadn’t been living together long, 5 months or so, and Bucky wasn’t home very much anyways. He spent a lot of time on missions and the remainder with Steve, doing bro things, I imagined. We coexisted quite well together actually. Both of us were quiet types, more inclined to spend an evening with a book than out on the town. It worked. He was by far the best roommate that I had ever had and I had tried not to notice how fucking attractive he was. I had also tried not to notice that he’d been spending much more time around the apartment than usual the last couple weeks.   
Nat had asked me if I would rent my extra room to Bucky as a favor to her. After everything that she had done for me, there was no way I could refuse her. I knew his whole story going into the deal and it didn’t phase me. I’d seen-- and done-- worse. That’s probably why Nat thought that the two of us would work well together actually. She knew that I never wanted to talk about my past and that there would be no way in hell that I would ever ask him about his. The two of us could coexist peacefully in the apartment. And we did. Until that day that I saw him rubbing one out in that strip of sunlight.  
I continued to watch him as his grip tightened and he began breathing a bit heavier. His back was propped up against the pillows of his bed, his flesh arm bent behind his head. His long hair fell around his face as he watched his metal hand stroking his cock. I wondered if he could feel his cock in his hand or if it felt like it was someone else jerking him off. Fuck, I needed to stop this and get the fuck away from his door, but I stayed where I was.   
He pulled his lip between his teeth and bite down, his eyes still closed. I watched as he continued to to stroke himself. I knew that he had to be close; I’d been watching him for at least ten minutes. Just then, he let out a moan and came all over his hard stomach.   
I couldn’t help myself. I don’t think I’d ever been so turned on in my entire life. My pussy was throbbing and I could tell that if I hadn’t already, I’d soon soak through my panties. I moaned out loud and his eyes popped open, a surprised look on his face, his still hard cock in his hand.   
“Liv!” he said, not moving from his reclined position on the bed. “I didn’t know you were home!”  
“Buck, I’m so sorry!” I said, my eyes still glued to his metal hand wrapped around his cock. “I just got home.”  
“Well, this is slightly embarrassing,” he said, finally grabbing a towel and mopping himself off.   
“I think slightly is a slight understatement,” I responded with a smile and a little laugh.   
He smiled back at me as he started to get off of the bed, but the look on his face had changed. The embarrassment that I had seen there initially was completely gone. Now all that I saw was lust. And I knew exactly what all of those cheesy romance novels meant when they said that the muscular pretty boy looked at the busty heroine with a hunger in his eyes because Bucky was looking at me like he wanted to fucking eat me alive.   
“Buck?” I questioned as he moved across the room toward me. I don’t think that I’ve ever felt more like prey than I did at that very moment and I fucking loved it. I don’t even care what a field day my therapist would have with that thought.  
“Liv,” he responded coming to a stop a few inches in from of me, still completely naked, his cock starting to get hard again.  
“This doesn’t have to change anything between us, Bucky,” I said, taking a step back into the hallway.  
He caught my right wrist with his left hand, the metal cold against my hot skin.  
“What if I want it to?” he asked pulling me all the way inside of his room. “It’s getting old always getting off by myself.”  
“You...you want ME to help get you off?” I stuttered, unsure of where he was going with this.  
“Yes,” he answered. “And I want to get you off. I hear you in your room alone, Liv. The walls are paper thin. Seems like you’re having the same problem I am.”  
I looked away from him, embarrassed that he had heard me coming as I fucked myself. Thank god he didn’t know that I was thinking about him 95% of the time while I did it. He reached under my chin with his other hand.  
“Don’t look away,” he said. “We’re both adults. We live in the same apartment. There is absolutely no reason why we can’t have a mutually beneficial arrangement.”  
“I guess there’s not,” I said as I reached up and moved his hair out of his face. “It would be convenient, wouldn’t it?”   
“Very convenient,” he said, lowering his lips to meet my neck. “Much better than Tinder.”  
I laughed, “What do you know about Tinder?”  
“Enough to know it’s not for me,” he responded as he continued to kiss along my collarbone. “Try explaining a metal arm to a ditzy blond with a small dog.”  
The hand that had been circling my wrist dropped to my hip as Bucky stood to his full height in front of me again. I looked down and saw that he was completely hard again, his cock standing against his stomach.   
“Impressive,” I said grasping it in my hand.  
He sucked his breath in sharply at my touch unexpected touch.  
“You think?” he said, as I glided my hand over the smooth skin.  
“I do,” I said. “And what’s really impressive is how fast you were ready to go again, Mr. Barnes.”  
“Just one problem,” he said as his hands came up to tangle in my hair.   
“What’s that?” I asked, tilting my head back to look up at him.  
“You have way too many clothes on,” he answered before his lips met mine.  
From that point forward, there was very little talking. We moved together as if we had been doing it for years. We broke apart just long enough for him to slip my t-shirt and bra off and to pull my jeans and underwear down my legs. Then we stood facing each other, looking over each others bodies for the first time.   
“You’re perfect,” he said to me.  
“You are too,” I told him just before he stepped closer to me and cupped my sex with his metal hand.   
I gasped as he slid one, then two of those metal fingers inside of me, stroking my g-spot with each thrust. My knees started to buckle and he wrapped his other arm around me, holding me up, our chests pressed together as he worked his fingers in and out of my pussy. I’d never felt anything like it; the cold metal slick with my juices, sliding in and out of me. I knew it wouldn’t be long before I came all over his hand.  
“Bucky!” I groaned. “I’m going to come.”  
“Come for me, beautiful,” he said, increasing the speed of his thrusts.  
“Fuck!” I said. “I’m coming.”  
My pussy clenched around his fingers as I drenched his hand with my juices. I wrapped my arms around him, holding myself up as my orgasm seemingly went on forever. Every time I thought that it was done, Bucky would quicken his pace and coax another out of me.  
Finally, he removed his hand from inside of me and lifted me into his arms. I wasn’t sure where he was putting me, but I didn’t really care at this point. I knew that he had more than held up his end of the bargain and I wasn’t about to shirk on mine.  
Bucky put me down on his bed and crawled in next to me.   
“That was amazing, Buck,” I said, running my nails up his chest. “I think this arrangement will work out quite well. As long as you find that I can hold my end up, too.”  
“That remains to be seen then, doesn’t it?” he said settling himself back against the pillows.  
“Mmmm...it does,” I said kissing his chest. “But I’m going to go out on a limb and say that you’ll end up just as satisfied as I am.”  
“Confident, are you?” Bucky asked with a smirk on his face.  
“Very,” I said as I straddled his cock, holding it up with one hand as I settled myself over it. “Everyone has a skill that they are better at than anyone else. I happen to ride cock better than anyone you ever met.”  
With that I slid down on his cock, taking the entire thing inside of me. His hands come up to my hips, digging in as he pulls me down harder against him.  
“Fuck, Liv,” he said as I braced my hands against his chest and began to rock my hips. “You feel amazing.”  
Bucky’s hands came up and gripped my tits, one in each hand, as I rode his cock, letting it come almost all the way out before slamming myself back down. Each time I slammed down, my clit rubbed against his stomach and I knew between that and the constant stimulation of my g-spot, it wouldn’t be long before I was coming all over him again. I just hoped that he was a ready as I was.  
“Buck, I’m going to come again,” I said breathlessly. “Please tell me you are close, too. I want to come together.”  
“So close,” he said, his hands digging deeper into my hips. “Don’t stop moving. Tighten that pussy around my cock and I’ll be right behind you.”  
I increased my speed, our bodies slapping together as I got closer to my orgasm. His head fell back against the pillows and I leaned forward, rocking harder against his as I felt that familiar feeling.  
“Oh, fuck, Bucky,” I said. “I’m coming again.”  
“Me too, baby,” he groaned. “Fuck.”  
I fell on top of him as my orgasm shook me. I felt him shudder as his did the same to him. I laid on top of him, breathing heavily as we both recovered.  
“That was fucking great,” Bucky finally said as I rolled off of him and cuddled into his chest.   
“Agreed,” I said. “I think that this arrangement might work out very well for us. There is only one problem.”  
“What’s that?” Bucky asked, surprise in his voice.  
“Which one of us is going to tell Nat?” I said laughing.  
“Oh fuck,” Bucky said laughing.   
“Yup,” I replied. “That’s going to fucking suck.”  
“I’ll make Steve do it,” he said. “She can’t get mad at him ever.”  
“Great idea!” I said with a laugh. “I think this is going to work out just fine.”


End file.
